dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Prestige
Prestige '''is a special upgrade in the game that allows players who completed the Tournament of Power to ascend. It has a similar function to leveling up. Details When prestiging, the following will happen: *All of the progress from your old game will be lost. Only your race, current appearance, rank, and Senzus will be retained. *You start over with 20% of your original base stats. Compare that to a regular level 1, who would merely have "1" in all of their skill fields; a prestiged level 1 will have much higher stats. **This also means that the higher a players level is when they prestige, the more stats they will receive after prestiging (e.g., someone who prestiges at level 500 will often have fewer stats than someone who prestiges at level 700). *All Quests will be reset, allowing you to do them again and gain the rewards again. *A tag will be displayed to other players above your current level, showing how many times you've prestiged (e.g. a "Prestige: 3" tag will appear if you've prestiged three times). *New transformations will be available for the player, which differ based on race. *After prestiging, you won't be able to get EXP boosts from Korin and Guru, if you've already gotten them previously. **Nail and Kami will be unavailable either way (even if the player hasn't fused with them prior). *NPCs get stronger by an unnoticeably small amount. Prestige Forms '''Prestige forms are available by prestiging but otherwise are just like regular transformations and obtainable from the shop. Note: Excluding Mastered Ultra Instinct (which is for all races), Androids do not have prestige forms only available to the race. Saiyan Prestige Forms Main article: Saiyan Race |-| Prestige 1 = 'Legendary Super Saiyan' The requirements for this form are met at Level 150. Zeni Required: $8,000 This form replaces Super Saiyan 3 and is activated by charging for 3 seconds and pressing G. Notes *Moderate Ki drain. *The long protruding hair is replaced with regular spiky hair, with a lime variation for both the hair and aura. *Increases both the users height and weight by 15%. *Superior to Super Saiyan 3 by 50 points. Super Saiyan Rose The requirements for this form are met at Level 350. Zeni Required: $100,000 This form replaces Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 and is activated by charging for 0.5 seconds and pressing H. Notes *Minimal Ki drain. *The users hair and aura is replaced with light magenta variations and lightning. *Superior to Super Saiyan Blue by 150 points, but inferior to Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 by 150 points. |-|Prestige 2= 'Complete Super Saiyan Blue' The requirements for this form are met at Level 425. Zeni Required: $500,000 is activated by charging for 3 seconds and pressing H. Notes *Minimal Ki Drain. *Light blue hair and aura are replaced with a royal blue variation, with star-like blue particles replacing normal ones. *Statistically identical to Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10. |-| Prestige 3 = 'Super Saiyan 4' The requirements for this form are met at Level 425. Zeni Required: $800,000 Notes *Minimal to medium Ki drain. *Replaces Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 Human Prestige Forms Main article: Human Race |-| Prestige 1 = Kaioken x100 Unlocked at Level 325 for $50,000 * Faster Health Drain than SsjBKKx10 * Replaces Mystic kkx10 * Pinkish like SSJR but more of a fierce color of red * Heals 80% of your HP and 40-60% of Ki * Moderate Ki drain similar to Super Saiyan God |-| Prestige 2 = 'Dark Human' Unlocked at Level 425 for $400,000 (Prestige 2) * Hold X for 1.5 seconds, then press H to transform. * Medium-low Ki drain. * Very large Ki Max.(Close to Acrosian's Perfect Golden Form Ki Max) * Replaces Mystic Kaioken x10. Changes skin tone and hair to black. * If Kaioken x100 was bought before MKKx10 then God Human form (if bought) is replaced by Dark Human. (Try it for yourself editors...) Frieza Race Prestige Forms Main article: Frieza Race |-| Prestige 1 = Cooler Form/5th Form Requirements to unlock this transformation are to be at least Prestige 1 and be level 175 Cost: $25,000 * Minimal Ki drain. * Hold X for 2 seconds then press G to transform. * Replaces Final Form * Vast storage of Ki, same as Perfect Golden form. * Body Size Increase upon transformation. |-| Prestige 2 = Golden Cooler Unlocked at level 425 for $400,000 (Prestige 2) * Minimal-Moderate Ki drain. * Press H to transform * Replaces Perfect Golden Form * Vast storage of Ki, same as Perfect Golden form. * Body Size Increase upon transformation. Namekian Prestige Forms Main article: Namekian Race |-| Prestige 1 = 'Demon Namekian' The required level to unlock this transformation is Level 340. Zeni Required: $100,000 This form is activated by charging for 1.5 seconds and pressing H. Notes *Minimal Ki drain *Replaces Awakened Namek *Replace the godly white aura and gleaming eyes with dark red variants |-| Prestige 2 = 'White Namekian' The required level to unlock this transformation is level 425 at prestige 2 Zeni Required: $400,000 This form is activated by charging for 1.5 seconds and pressing H. Notes * This form turns your skin tone white and gives you green eyes Majin Prestige Forms Main article: Majin Race |-| Prestige 1 = Dark Majin Requirements to unlock this transformation are to be at least Prestige 1 and be level 350 Zeni Required: $100,000 This form is activated by charging for 0.5 seconds and pressing H. Notes * Moderate-High Ki drain. * 50% heal. * Has no transformation animation aura just changes without breaking you out of charging. |-| Prestige 2 = Unstable Requirements to unlock this transformation are to be at least Prestige 2 and be level 425 it is bought for $400,000 Notes * Auto dodge like Ultra Instinct *Punching teleports player to nearest entity. * It is not possible to turn the form of by just pressing G or H as usual, you instead have to either die or run out of ki * Moderate-High ki drain * 40% heal * Charge for 0.5 seconds then press H to activate * Sometimes when untransforming the aura wont disappear and you will become unable to charge until you rejoin Jiren Prestige Forms = Main Article: Jiren's Race = Universal Prestige Forms |-| Prestige 2 = 'Mastered Ultra Instinct' Notes * Can only be activated by transforming once the players Health and Ki are equal to or below 15%. Activating it will restore 100% of the players Health and Ki. * Dramatically less ki drain than Ultra Instinct Omen/Sign. * Attacks that would normally use up Ki will not, and will instead automatically refill the used-up Ki. * Running is replaced with vanishing. * Normal punches and heavy hits teleports the player to the close target. * There is no way to regenerate Ki. (This includes Senzu Beans/Jars and Ki charging). ** Mastered Ultra Instinct can be temporarily prolonged if players use Unlimited Ki Senzu Beans. * 50% dodge chance for all attacks. * Ultra Instinct Saiyans are disadvantaged in comparison to other Ultra Instinct races, as ultra instinct does not account for their weaker base form. They also get less use out of red senzu jars, as it adds players' base stats. *Once the players ki bar runs out the player will be thrown back into their base form with no ki and the same amount of health as they had entering into Ultra Instinct. Trivia * Saiyans have the most prestige forms throughout the game. * Saiyans benefit less from prestiging, due to them having least base stats. ** That being said, Androids benefit the most from prestiging, due to them having the highest base stats. They won't have any prestige forms, however, if not counting Mastered Ultra Instinct. Category:Gameplay